<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una pequeña distracción. by AndrewPhoenixplus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143382">Una pequeña distracción.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus'>AndrewPhoenixplus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbians, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30143382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrewPhoenixplus/pseuds/AndrewPhoenixplus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity solo se distrajo, se acobardo, huyó, una cosa llego a la otra, y la confesión surgió.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lumity - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una pequeña distracción.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disfruten.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>—Y este es mi capítulo favorito porque… —, decía una jubilosa Luz, al ausonio que se encontraba inmersa en una de las clásicas novelas sobre la bruja Azura, y explicaba a su nueva amiga Amity Bligth sus preferencias por la saga, pero lo cierto era que Amity ni siquiera le importaba lo que externase de la boca de su amiga Luz Noceda; la segunda verdadera amiga que había hecho en su muy corta vida, después de Willow (habia estado con Bossha y las otras por presión de sus padres clasistas y obsesionadas con el estatus, pero lo cierto era que no les agradaba en lo absoluto, y las pocas veces que se la pasaba con ellas ni siquiera conversaban, porque no les importaba), con la cual había descubierto gustos fascinantes que tenían en común cómo los libros de Azura, las ganas de superarse en la magia día tras día, y lo más importante era que Luz era la única que la entendía actualmente, (puesto a que Willow había decidido mantener la distancia con Amity para comprobar al cien por ciento si había cambiado como ella decía).<br/>Ya que Amity solo se concentraba en notar lo hermosa que se veía Luz y no se dejaba inmutar por sus palabras. Palabras que para la peli-verde eran un “Bla, Bla, Bla”, y así le encantaba. Hubiera preferido pagar para mantenerlo de ese modo, pero tarde o temprano el tiempo jugaría en su contra; y cuando Luz dejó el libro y giró su cuello para ver las sonrojadas mejillas de La Niña teñida —y si, se lo había teñido por presión de sus padres para no verse “inferior”’al lado de ellos o sus hermanos —, esta sintió el verdadero terror, y por muy raro que parezca los pelos se le pusieron de punta.<br/>—Entonces Amity, ¿Cuál es tu capítulo favorito?<br/>—Oh, Umm, mmm —¡maldición! No había estado prestando ni la más mínima atención a lo que dijo por estar tan sumergida en ese lindo rostro, ese sedoso cabello y esos apetitosos labios que provocaban comerlos a besos… No, no podía pensar en eso. Tenía que responderle a la joven humana. Pero la pregunta la tomo tan desprevenida que a duras penas podía recordar la pregunta. Su cerebro solo formó la siguiente oración:<br/>—¿¡Ch-Chicas?!<br/>Eso dejó algo perpleja a Luz.<br/>—¿Chicas?<br/>Luz se veía tan tierna así confundida, lo cual hizo que Amity se sonrojara en su totalidad.<br/>—Tu cara se está poniendo roja, ¿algo está mal? —indagó.<br/>—No, nooo —trataba de eludir el tema, pero al parecer no le fue posible.<br/>—Entiendo si esto es extraño para ti y no quieras estar aquí. Realmente quiero pasar el rato contigo pero esta bien si tú no quieres.<br/>—¡NO, NO, NO LUZ! —y exasperó —Y-Yo solo quería decirte algo… A-algo quería decirte desde el Groom —y ahora su cerebro no coordinaba muy bien sus palabras, durante su estadía en el aquelarre había establecido diálogos con gente muy importante. Entonces, ¿Por qué no era capaz de hablar así con Luz? <br/>—¿eh? ¿Qué querías decirme desde el Groom? —esa no se la había esperado.<br/>—Y-yo… —Intentó calmarse y expresar adecuadamente sus sentimientos.., pero no pudo. Apenada cerró los ojos y salió corriendo por la puerta, y tapándose la cara con uno de sus brazos, ya que no estaba costumbrada a llorar en el aire.<br/>—¡Amity, espera!<br/>Y como siempre, Luz decidió ir tras ella. Gritando el nombre de su amiga en múltiples ocasiones por el bosque mediante el crepúsculo y el ocaso.<br/>—¿A donde se fue? —se preguntó.<br/>Hasta que se le ocurrió ir al mismo lugar donde la vio por primera vez y en efecto allí estaba Amity. Todo el Camino que Luz recorrió le llevó alrededor de media hora, por lo que le dio tiempo de sobra para que Amity reflexionara.<br/>2<br/>—Amity, ¿que sucede? Puedes decirme lo que sea—y apoyo su mano en el hombro para brindarle apoyo moral.<br/>{Aquí Amity se expresa y todo el cambio que a tenido desde que conoció a Luz]<br/>—B-bueno, simple y llanamente me gusto la forma en la que me trataste, como un semejante y no como una “superior”, también por aquellas múltiples veces en las que me ayudasteis como en la biblioteca, cuando rescatamos los recuerdos de Willow, cuando te ofreciste a ser la reina Groom, e inclusive cuando nos conocimos…, fuiste la única que me fuiste a consolar y eso, derritió mi corazón —guardo silencio unos instantes —. Y fue que empecé a tener sentimientos hacia ti, y fue antes del Groom. Y cuando el Grom sucedió…, nuestro baile… Eso confirmó mis sentimientos por ti.<br/>—Oh.<br/>Luz había pensado en infinitas razones por el sonrojo de Amity pero esa sin duda no se la espero. Y se sonrojo.</p><p>—No, no. Esto fue una muy mala idea. Lo que quiero decir con esto es que —medito sus palabras. —Lo que estoy tratando de decir es… YO TE AMO LUZ. Y entenderé si no sientes lo mismo.<br/>—Amity…<br/>—Lo se, lo se. No debería sentirme mal.<br/>—Yo también te amo. ¿Porque crees que te pedía con más frecuencia estos momentos? Quería estar contigo, tontita. No le hice caso a Eda de volver temprano a casa solo por estar contigo, y valió la pena, porque cada instante qué pasa amo verte sonreír. ¿Quieres que volvamos a casa de Willow a leer unas cuantas páginas más, y quizás “jugar” un ratito?<br/>—Si. Me encantaría.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que se hayan entretenido. Si fue así agradecería de todo corazón sus corazones, comentarios y suscripciones. Muchas gracias.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>